


Brothers

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Big Brother Harley Keener, Big Brother Peter Parker, Brothers, Gen, Harley Keener & Morgan Stark are siblings, Harley Keener & Peter Parker are Siblings, Harley Keener is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Jealous Harley Keener, Jealous Peter Parker, Jealousy, Kid Harley Keener, Kid Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Harley Keener are twins, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark are Siblings (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark is trying his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Twins Harley and Peter just want their dad's attention but their new baby sister may have it all.
Relationships: Harley Keener & May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 178





	Brothers

Harley and Peter were jealous that their dad was more focused on Morgan lately then them. They had been fighting nonstop since Morgan had been Morgan, battling for their father’s attention. Tony was too focused on their little sister though. 

“You boys know better than to start fights at school,” Tony scolded as he made the two sit in timeout and grounded them for the entirety of their suspension from school. The bad behavior only got worse from there as the two twins fought over everything just to get any type of attention from their father. Tony had enough and had May take the boys for a few weeks figuring a few weeks with their aunt might do the trick. That meant one room. Peter loved aunt May’s house but he wanted his daddy. Harley didn’t care to leave his dad’s side and he didn’t want to go but Tony wouldn’t change his mind as he sent the two boys to their aunt’s so he could focus on Morgan. 

“You two be good for May, or you will hate to come back to Malibu,” He told the two boys who just nodded as they entered the car. Happy came with them so that Tony and Pepper could focus on Morgan. Peter and Harley stayed quiet the whole trip out. The two boys sat away from each other. As soon as they were in New York, Peter began to talk about what he hoped they would do well they were in New York. Harley listened as his brother talked about New York. He didn’t care to leave Malibu much whereas Peter preferred to travel. Once they were at May’s. May made sure the boys were settled in before she went to work on dinner. The two boys looked at each other still upset with one another but they also were worried.

“You don’t think Daddy sent us here because we have been too bad and he wants Morgan more than us?” Peter asked Harley.

“I don’t know,” Harley said as the two sat waiting to be called for dinner. After dinner, May suggested a movie when she noticed how gloomy the boys were. The boys nodded as May made popcorn and turned on Big Hero 6. The two boys cuddled together and fell asleep. May took a picture for Tony knowing he probably missed his boys before she cared Peter to bed and then Harley. The boys may have been seven but they were starting to get too heavy for her to carry them both like she used to. She left the nightlight on for Peter as she left the two boys to sleep off the day’s events. 

~

Harley woke to small whimpers as he got up and went to find Peter who was in the other bed. Peter was obviously having a nightmare something that Harley was used to. Harley pulled his brother close and whispered words ensuring that his brother knew he was safe and that Harley was there. Peter opened his eyes and hugged his brother as he cried. 

“I don’t want Daddy to replace me,” Peter said. May had overheard the boy’s whimpers and had watched the two. 

“I will never replace you,” Harley said. “You’re my brother and you will always be no matter who comes into my life. You are my best friend no matter what happens.” Peter nodded before he cuddled closer just wanting to feel safe.

~

May called Tony the next morning before the boys woke up. Tony was a little irritated that he was already getting a call until May told him something he wasn’t expecting.

“You need to come to pick up the boys and just love them,” May said. Tony was confused.

“Where is this coming from?” Tony asked.

“Peter and Harley are feeling replaced by Morgan. They just need some attention, Tony. I know you have a lot going on with Morgan since she is so small, but you need to make time for the boys,” May said. Tony nodded and told her that he would be there today to pick up the boys. 

~

May had the boys watching movies and she was “cleaning the house” which was her excuse to pack the boys’ bags without them knowing. Peter and Harley heard the doorbell ring and May telling them that they were allowed to get it. The boys opened the door and were shocked to see their dad who pulled them into a hug.

“How are my little angels?” Tony asked the two little boys. The boys clung to their dad.

“We are good,” they both said as Peter and Harley felt tears falling down their faces. 

“Thank goodness you are here,” May said as she set the bags down. 

“You two have something to tell me?” Tony asked. The two boys looked confused. “You know I would never want to replace my two boys right?” They both nodded but they seemed to still look unsure. Tony picked them both up and asked Happy to grab their bags as he carried his boys to the car and sat back with them as they headed home. Happy grumbling about having just dropped them off. Peter and Harley sat closed to their dad not wanting him to disappear. 

~

Morgan started walking as Tony and Pepper cheered, but instead of going to Tony or Pepper, she walked over to Peter and Harley who were playing with some toy dinos. Peter smiled as he told her about the dinosaurs and let her played.

“I should have known she would start to go over to Peter and Harley,” Tony muttered. 

“Why is that?” Pepper asked.

“You remember what those two snots did when they started walking. I could place them in different rooms and they would only walk to each other,” Tony said. 

“Must be something about being brothers,” Pepper said smiling as Harley and Peter played with Morgan who just giggled and enjoyed the attention of her older brothers. The two boys seemed to smile and enjoy spending time with their sister even after everything. 


End file.
